


The Tragedy's of War:

by OhNoMySphaghettiOs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fighting, Love, Marriage, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs
Summary: Based off the cut content from Azure Moon route.After witnessing the horrors of Dimitri Blaiddyd the crowned Prince of Faerghus's dark side during a rebellion as children Felix sees what the Prince truly is. And when the time comes Felix must make a decision that seals his fate, blind loyalty or what is right.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. The Swordsman:

"For years, the boar Prince and I were inseparable. I know him better than anyone else" Felix began, the new professor stared at him with an impassive look in her face. Was it worth warning her?

Eh, it didn't matter, it was the least he could do to ensure no one falls victim for the boar's theatrics. "So, let me give you some advice. Beneath all that princely polish, he's an animal, nothing more" Felix said sternly.

The professor tilted her head in confusion, so she has fallen for his facade. Her gaze was unwavering, then it hit Felix. She was waiting for him to finish telling her about it.

Felix sighed, "He's strong and skilled, sure. But don't place your trust in him as a human being" he said while shaking his head, "Take care he doesn't chew you up and spit you out" Felix warned.

The professor's eyes remained locked onto Felix's searching for any hint of deceit, it was unnerving. He hated eye contact.

Finally, Professor Byleth nodded her head, "Hmm, so you've seen it too" she said softly "I'll heed your warning" she added and turned around leaving Felix alone in the training grounds.

So, you've seen it too.

Felix shook his head, so the professor noticed what he is as well.

Either the professor is more insightful than he gave her credit for, or... The boar is even more unhinged.

The thought of that sent a chill through Felix's spine.

Dimitri is dead, he knows that for sure now. A boar remains wearing his corpse.

And Felix fears how far the boar will fall.

...

"Dimitri, Felix please stay after class" Professor Byleth called out in a monotone voice.

"Ohh, you're in trouble" Sylvain whispered loudly to Felix as he got up from his seat.

"Knock it off moron" Felix said sternly, Sylvain laughed and left from the classroom.

Why did the professor want to see him? And why the boar too?

The boar Prince was already standing at the professor's desk, waiting for her to reveal the mystery of her asking them to stay after class.

Felix sighed and got up from his seat and approached her desk.

"Both of you are on weeding duty this week" Professor Byleth said in a neutral tone.

The boar nodded his head, "Of course Professor" he said with a smile.

Felix shook his head at the act he put on, "Can I work with someone else?" Felix asked in a gruff voice.

The boar's face crumbled, "Felix..." he said quietly but was cut off by the professor.

"No," Byleth said bluntly, "I want the two of you two to learn to work together as a team" she began "During this month's mission we will face bandits, and the last thing we need are casualties due to both of your bickering" she added.

Dimitri's eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly ajar, no one has probably ever spoken to him with such a bluntness of authority. The boar nodded his head, "Yes, Professor" he said.

Felix sighed, "Fine" he said while shaking his head in disapproval.

"Good" Byleth said and clasped her hands together, "You both are free to go now" she added, he could see she wanted them to leave her alone now.

What an odd professor.

Felix nodded, and turned around and began gathering his things.

The boar lingered around the professor as if he were stalking his prey, Felix almost left but his conscious was gnawing at him.

"Boar leave the professor be already, even she needs a break" he said sternly.

Dimitri looked over to Felix, his expression was unreadable "Right you are" he said then turned to the professor, "My apologies Professor" he said then paused for a moment "Have a good rest of your day" he added and began gathering his items as well.

Felix took this as his que to leave.

...

"You" Felix spat as he arrived at the destination that the professor told him to go to for his weeding duty.

The boar sighed, "Complaining again? It's a waste of time, Felix" he said.

Dimitri was right... Well to some degree, it was a waste of time. Just as it was a waste of time to attempt controlling a boar, and yet here they are. hmph, it mattered not what Byleth did, no amount of weeding will change what he is. Felix is certain of that.

"We finished," Felix announces as the two of them walk into the Blue Lions classroom, the boar rushes forward to the professor. She is sitting at her desk, grading their works by the looks of it.

The professor nods her head in acknowledgment of what Felix said, then begins shuffling through her papers. "Felix, wait a moment please?" The professor asked, stopping her shuffling to look up at him.

"Alright" Felix mumbles and goes over to her desk, on the opposite side of the boar.

"Aha" Byleth mumbles under her breath as she pulls out a piece of paper with Felix's name on it, he glances at it. She had written down all of his strengths and weaknesses on it. "I was thinking" The professor began "That we should try to train you in magic alongside swordsmanship" she said and glanced up at Felix.

"No," Felix said bluntly.

If the Professor was offended, she made no indication of it, "Why not?" she asked calmly.

"All I care about is honing my skill with the blade," Felix replied.

Byleth nodded her head understandingly, "What if your blade breaks?" she asked "What then?" she added.

Felix shook his head, where is she going with this? "Then I will use my fists" Felix rebutted.

"Against a soldier with heavy armor?" Byleth asked, "I mean sure if you have a death wish, that's fine" she said as she scribbled something down on that piece of paper.

Difficult.

Him? Difficult? Yeah right.

Felix frowned, "I don't need to learn it" he said firmly.

"there is a classification called a mortal savant" Byleth began "I want you to try to meet the requirements" she said, "I know it won't be for a long time till you'll be able to take the exam for it" she added "But I want you to start lessons in magic to pass it when the time comes" Byleth concludes.

Felix shakes his head, "No way" he said "I don't know the first thing about magic" he added.

"Neither does Sylvain, and he is still going to learn it" Byleth rebutted.

Damned Sylvain. Because of him, Felix will have to learn magic.

"Fine" Felix sighed.

"Great," Byleth said, lacking any form of enthusiasm, "I will ask Annette to help you both learn the basics," she said.

Annette? "Who's Annette?" Felix asked, frowning trying to remember his classmates' faces.

"Felix!" the boar said loudly, "We have been here nearly a moon, and you still have yet to learn all of our classmates" he said while shaking his head.

Felix ignored the boar and left the classroom, he needed to train.

...

"Dimitri?" Felix called; it was utter chaos everywhere.

Felix hopped down from his steed and began searching among the smoke that filled the air. Where could he have gone? Dimitri was just there?!

"Dimitri!?" Felix called out again, this time with more urgency.

This was not the place for the crowned Prince of Faerghus to get lost that was for certain.

How could Rufus send Dimitri to quell this rebellion, sure he was a Prince and it was his duty. But it's not really smart to send the heir to the throne off to fight against the people who wish to steal it from him.

Felix's Father had called it a rebellion, why would they rebel against the throne like this.

To Felix this was more of a massacre.

he doesn't understand how a low-ranking noble got the idea that he could take the throne, did they expect the kingdom to just allow it?

How foolish, now their soldiers will pay with their lives.

"No please!" a loud voice shouts, Felix looks over, he sees familiar blond hair standing over a soldier that has already been immobilized.

"Dimitri?" Felix said with concern.

A loud cackle rang in Felix's ears.

"You want mercy?" Dimitri said in a voice that sounded nothing like how it normally sounded, "Hahaha! No, I think not" he shouted.

"Please, Your Highness!" the soldier shouted.

Dimitri's lance stabbed into the soldier, he removed it and repeated his actions.

Felix felt sick, he heard the noise of his dear friend laughing as he continued to impale the fallen soldier with his lance.

Is this what Glenn died for?

Felix shot up from his bed in a cold sweat.

Dammit.

His hair fell loose along his face, the sun was just barely peeking through.

There was still time before they needed to leave for their mission. Felix rose from his bed, got ready and quickly made his way to the training ground.

"Ah! Felix" Dimitri said as he entered the training grounds "I see that the both of us wanted to get in some last-minute training" he added.

Felix ignored him and picked up a sword, Dimitri was now standing directly in front of him "Would you like to spar?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Felix frowned at him, "Stay away from me boar" Felix spat and went to train with a dummy.


	2. The Blue Lions:

The journey to the red canyon was a quiet one.

The others knew what was going to happen once they reached there. For the first time in their lives they would kill another human being.

Sylvain was awfully quiet, normally he would chat away with some of the girls in the class but today he just walked beside Felix with a somber look on his face.

"I lost my Brother to bandits"

Felix had heard Sylvain say that as he had been walking past the entrance hall.

Felix knew it was bullshit of course.

Sylvain can't lose what he never had. Miklan was no brother to him.

And yet...

It doesn't matter. He needs to face the music.

All of them do.

The professor guides them swiftly to the canyon, and the fighting ensues.

One of the mages, the taller one with dirty blond hair vomits into a patch of grass after claiming her first life.

Felix sighs and shook his head, he understands partially why she might be upset. But in the end.

It was us or them.

Felix's thoughts are disturbed when the boar speaks.

"I know they are just thieves, but this never gets easy for me..." Dimitri said in a hushed tone to his professor.

Liar.

Had Felix been anyone else he would have bought that charade. Felix shook his head in disgust, the boar knows how to act, he'll give him that.

The professor just stared at the boar; did she see through his act as well? Or perhaps she simply did not care, whatever the reason was the boar didn't seem to like it.

Felix was glad to see his warning was not in vain, now only if the others came to their senses.

The trip back to the monastery was far more silent than the trip to it had been.

The ones most afflicted by the events at the red canyon were a bit further in the back of the march, Felix had seen tears streamed down their faces.

Pathetic.

If they weren't prepared for something like that, they shouldn't have enrolled at Garreg Mach.

Sylvain's words to the dead bandit rang through Felix's head, "I had to do it. Please don't hate me".

Felix looked down at his hands, perhaps he is no different from the boar. He felt no remorse about what he had done, it was necessary.

"Felix?" a voice called out with uncertainty behind him.

Felix sighed, there was no use of thinking things like that. He would never become like that boar.

"Felix?" the voice called again.

Felix frowned then turned to face the intruder, one of the mages.

"What do you want?" Felix asked in a stern voice.

The mage with orange hair stared up at Felix, "Professor Byleth asked me if I would help you learn the basics of magic" she said.

Felix nodded his head, "Right" he said "And you are?" he asked.

The mage frowned slightly, "We've been in this class together for a moon already" she said.

"So?" Felix said.

The mage sighed, "My name is Annette" she sighed then began pointing at where the students who were crying were at. "The man with the silver hair and green eyes is Ashe" Annette said, "The woman next to him with the dirty blond hair and lilac eyes is Mercedes" she said then pointed where the boar and his dog were. "That is Dedue, although you probably know who he is already" she added.

"I don't care," Felix said.

Annette frowned at him, "We are all going to have to fight alongside one another for the rest of the school year" she began "You are going to have to know our names" she added.

"Hmph"

...

"This is stupid" Felix said.

Sylvain laughed "Oh come on Felix, this isn't hard" he said.

"Speak for yourself" Felix rebutted.

Dammit.

Why is magic so hard?

Felix frowned down at his hands; he couldn't even cast a stupid fire spell.

"Hey!" Annette said "Everyone learns this at different paces" she added.

Stupid, useless magic.

Felix sighed, "I give up" he said then turned away.

"No! You can't" Annette called out "I promised the professor that I would help you" she added.

Sylvain shook his head at Felix, "Come on don't be dramatic Felix" he said.

"Is everything alright over here?" Byleth called out as she approached them.

Annette nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes, we're just having trouble with teaching Felix a fire spell" she said.

Byleth nodded, "I see" she said and grabbed the book that had the sigil's in it "Perhaps he performed it wrong" she said and skimmed through the book then put it down to cast a fire spell.

Annette shook her head, "No he did it correctly" she said "The spell just didn't work with him" she added.

"Ah, I think Hanneman mentioned something like this to me before" Byleth began "Not everyone can cast the same type of spells Felix" she said and picked the book up again and flipped to a different page "Here, try this one" she said.

Annette glanced at the book, "Ohh! A thunder spell" she said excitedly.

Felix sighed and grabbed the book from the professor, reading over what he needed to do then he set it down and tried casting the spell.

At first there was nothing, Felix frowned.

"Hang on Felix, I think I saw a spark" Annette said.

Sylvain nodded his head in agreement, "I saw it too" he said "Try it again" he commanded.

Felix sighed then did as he was told, this time he felt his fingers tingle.

It's kind of working?

He tried it again, and this time a little spark shot out from his palm.

"Whoa!" Annette enthused "You did it!" she cheered.

The professor nodded her head, "Good job Felix" she said "I knew you had it in you" Byleth added, then turned around to attend Felix's classmates training.

A hand patted Felix on the back, "I knew you could do it" Sylvain said with a stupid grin on his face "To celebrate we'll take a couple of pretty girls out with us and grab dinner" he said then turned to Annette and winked at her, "What do you say?" he asked "Wanna join us?" he added.

Annette grimaced at Sylvain.

"Knock it off Sylvain" Felix said sternly, "Leave our classmates out of your skirt chasing" he added.

"You wound me Felix" Sylvain laughed while shaking his head.

Felix frowned at him, "Good" he said "Now if you'll excuse me, I have had enough with magic today" he said then turned around to try to spar against the professor.

...

"We will be going alongside the Knights of Seiros to quell a rebellion led by Lord Lonato" Professor Byleth announces.

Someone gasped, "Why... why would Lonato do such a thing".

What was his name again...?

Ashe.

Right, something about him being adopted by Lord Lonato.

"I'm sorry Ashe" the professor said in a monotone voice, Felix wondered if she was capable of such a complex emotion such as sorrow?

Ashe didn't say anything and left from the classroom.

Felix watched the professor intently. Just what was she going to do?

Byleth leaned on her desk slightly, uncertainty flashed on her face briefly but was quickly replaced by her neutral expression.

"I understand this may be hard to deal with since you all come from the Kingdom" Byleth began "So, I will speak to Lady Rhea" she said "Perhaps she will give us a different assignment" she added.

The boar quickly stood up, "I'm sorry professor but I must object to that notion" he said and gestured to the rest of the class "As citizens of Faerghus it is our responsibility" Dimitri said "We cannot allow the Black Eagles or Golden Deer to handle this, it is our duty" he concluded.

"His Highness is right" Ingrid said "As much as it pains us, we must be the ones to set things straight" she added.

The professor stood there quietly for a moment, "Alright" she said then began to head towards the exit of the class, "You are all dismissed for the rest of today" she added then left from the classroom.

The room was silent for a moment, "Whoa, free day" Sylvain said excitedly.

Ingrid proceeded to smack the back of his head.

The boar did not look pleased. "I'll go find the professor" Dimitri said sternly then left from the class.

"Great," Sylvain sighed, "His Highness is going to ruin it for us," he said.

Felix got up from his seat and headed for the exit.

"Felix!?" Ingrid called out "You can't just leave!" she said sternly.

Felix frowned at Ingrid, "Why not?" he said "Professor Byleth said that we are dismissed for the rest of the day" he added sternly.

Ingrid frowned back at him, "So?" she said "That doesn't mean we can just leave" she added.

"I'm pretty sure that is exactly what it means" Felix rebutted.

Ingrid's face grew red, "Fine, Felix" she shouted "Do whatever you please" she added and sat back down in her seat.

Felix shook his head and left from the classroom.

Tsk, they are being stupid over the professor letting them out early. It just means he has time to train now.

Dammit. Wait isn't he on greenhouse duty today?

Might as well get that out of the way.

Felix passed by the dormitories on the ground floor as he made his way to the greenhouse.

"I am very sorry professor"

The boar.

Felix peaked and saw the Boar bowing to the professor as he apologized.

"I should have realized you dismissed us to speak with Ashe" Dimitri said apologetically.

The professor nodded, "It is no worries Dimitri" she said "I should have realized that dismissing the class probably wasn't the best route" she added.

The boar looked up from the professor right at Felix.

"Felix!?" Dimitri called out sternly, "Why did you leave the classroom?" he questioned.

Felix glares at him but the professor speaks up, "I told you that you were all dismissed for the day" Byleth said reminding the boar.

"Oh," Dimitri said dryly, "Right," he added.

The professor nodded her head, "Felix, Dimitri informed me that it is not customary to excuse class early like that, so I will be heading back to teach" she said "But you don't have to go back if you don't want to, I already gave you guys the opportunity to leave I won't revoke it" she added.

Felix shook his head, "I might as well go back" he said "Otherwise I would never hear the end of it from Ingrid" he added.

Byleth stared at him for a moment then turned on her heels and began leading them back to the Blue Lions classroom.


End file.
